


Now I Know That It's You

by Anra7777



Series: Do You Want To? [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, DemXig Week, DemXig Week 2019, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Merfolk Biology, Mermen, Shameless Xigbar is Shameless, Smut, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: With a little help, Xigbar undoes the hypnotism he's been under. He sets out to (s̶e̶x̶) rescue Demyx.Fix-it sequel for "Lucky, Lucky, You're So Lucky," "Where I've Never Let You Before," and "I Woke Up Tonight."(Having read all three is recommended.)





	1. How It Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> It’s taken me this long to write this story, because even though I’ve had the concept for it in mind since I was writing the other sequels, I frankly couldn’t figure it out. At all. It was when I was trying to persuade NaraMori to write a collab fic bringing the “Somebody” universe together with one of her’s, through the power of Franz Ferdinand’s “Michael,” that she suggested the perfect idea. Well, ideas, actually. So, yeah, you can thank NaraMori that this fic exists. (And although I couldn’t convince her to write a fic together, she did write the glorious crossover story “I Knew Him Before You.” ^_~) 
> 
> Happy DemXig Week! Leading up to 9/2, I'm going to post one chapter a day of this fic. On 9/2 itself, I have a completely different fic that I wrote several weeks ago that I'll post.

Now I Know That It’s You

* * *

How It Should Have Ended

Something was nagging Xigbar about Demyx. He couldn’t place his finger on it exactly, but he couldn’t help but feel uneasy when he looked at the blond lately. The blond had been acting listless, with dark circles under his eyes, a thinning face, a sickly complexion, and unkempt and unstyled hair. It had been going on for months now, but Xigbar had been attributing it to the insomnia the blond claimed he was having. 

He put his idle thoughts aside, before he ended up being turned into shishkabob, and concentrated on his mission with Number XIV. Without Axel or Roxas beside her, Poppet was just that: a puppet. Xion didn’t speak a word, just mechanically fought Heartless as though there wasn’t anything else in life worth living for. 

After the Heartless were defeated, Xion just stood there, waiting, empty. Suddenly, for just a moment, Xigbar thought he caught blond strands instead of the black when Roxas and Axel were there, coming out of her hood, and it chilled him. Because it reminded him exactly of the emptiness Demyx was showing. 

What was wrong with Demyx? Where had all his brightness gone?

He needed answers.

***

“Yo, Little Miss Witch. How’s it hanging?” Xigbar greeted the Organization’s resident witch from her ceiling. Looked after by Larxene and Marluxia, she stayed out of the way of most of the Organization: out of sight, out of mind. 

“I’m fine, Xigbar. How are you?” Naminé responded politely. 

“Great,” Xigbar waved the question off. “Hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favor? Look through Demyx’s memories and see what’s been bothering him? I’ll make it worth your while.” He frowned as she handed him a piece of paper. He had to drop down from the ceiling to receive it. On it were two stick figures holding hands and surrounded by multiple hearts, each a different color. Despite the crude drawing, he could tell from the hair alone that the two figures were him and Demyx. 

“...What’s this…?”

“What was supposed to happen. If you hadn’t been put under an illusion.” 

“...What are you talking about?”

“You love Demyx.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

“You think you don’t because you’ve been made to think that way. But the truth is, you’ve always loved Demyx. And right now, he’s suffering because of the choice he made, and because you’ve been made not to care to help him.” 

“If what you’re saying is true, how do I fix it?”

“Think back. When was the last time before today you remember feeling anything strong toward Demyx?”

“It was…” Xigbar paused, as he thought. “Luxord and I, we had a poker game with him. Why was I so eager to get in his pants…?” Xigbar held his head, as the incongruity of his memory and his feelings created a painful dissonance. He hadn’t realized he’d been avoiding thinking about that night, until he reached for the thread of the memory. 

“Then what happened?” Naminé prompted, expression neutral.

“I, we, sucked him off. He sucked me off. He jerked Luxord off. He passed out…” He trailed off as his brain tried very hard not to let him touch the next sequence of events.

“Then?”

“...Luxord and I argued… and… someone came in… who came in?” He felt the light touch of Naminé’s magic, helping him to recover the memory. “Zexion. It was Zexion who came in. He… overpowered us before we even noticed he was there. He… did something… to me. To us.” 

“What did he do?” 

“He… wrapped us in illusions. He told me… that I didn’t… love…” Xigbar fell to his knees, as he finally remembered what he should have known all along. 


	2. In the case of "Lucky, Lucky, You're So Lucky."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luxord's scheme falls through, Demyx takes a bath, and Xigbar is shameless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has an omake corner at the end.

In the case of “Lucky, Lucky, You’re So Lucky.”

******

As Xigbar sat there, reeling from the knowledge that he’d been watching Demyx be with Luxord all this time, when it might have been _ him_, a Gambler entered through the wall. 

_ My Lord has a surprise waiting for you in Havoc’s Divide. _

“A surprise?” Xigbar was confused.

“Have you told anyone else?” Naminé asked urgently.

_ No. You are the first. _

“Kill it.” She mouthed to Xigbar. Perplexed, he grabbed the Gambler by one of the knobs coming out of its neck, and looked at Naminé questioningly. 

“What kind of surprise has your Master prepared? Are you supposed to tell everyone about this surprise? Or just us?” She asked, a little impatiently.

The Gambler paused, as it thought about the questions with its limited capacity.

_ Lord Demyx. Everyone. _

“Wait, what about Demyx?!” Xigbar finally seemed to grasp that there was something wrong here.

_ Likely Lord Demyx is the surprise. For everyone. _

The Gambler became full of holes in the next moment. 

A moment after that, and Naminé was alone in her room once more. 

***

Demyx tried not to cry. He didn’t know why he’d been left here, tied up, while naked, but he was sure he didn’t want to find out. He didn’t have very long before the Gambler Luxord had sent out found _ somebody_.

He did his best to keep himself calm, and managed to summon one of his Dancers. He ordered it to untie him, but it just looked at him, then tried pawing at the ropes with its scoop hands. Right, no fingers.

Feeling his panic rising, he tried to think what else he could do. He had: the ability to summon Dancers and water powers. That didn’t seem very helpful… but water pressure. What if he raised the pressure of his water, maybe it could go fast enough to cut the ropes? Could he even do that…? 

Determined to try, he summoned Arpeggio… only to have it immediately fall out of his numb fingers and disappear before hitting the ground. 

He clamped his eyes shut and let himself take three calming breaths. When he opened them, he told the Dancer: “When I summon Arpeggio, I want you to hold it for me so I can play, okay?” It nodded.

He resummoned Arpeggio, and the Dancer obligingly held it. Unfortunately he could still barely pluck the strings, his hands too stiff from the lack of blood flow and the angle too awkward. He managed one wobbly note, before a portal opened, and a figure stepped through. Feeling despair that his time was up, Demyx recognized the coat and figure as Xigbar.

“Demyx, you okay?” Xigbar threw back his hood, frowning at the “Please Cum On Me” sign next to the blond. “What’s going on?” 

“What do you care?” Demyx’s breath caught on the beginnings of a sob. “You’ve always been eager to watch before.” 

“I thought you were happy with him.” Xigbar decided Demyx didn’t need to know about the manipulation of his emotions right at this moment. “Are you okay with this?” He gestured at the table.

“_ No. _ No, I’m _ not _ happy. No, I _ don’t _ want to be here like this. No, I _ hate _that my body’s developed a dependence on Luxord. No, I, I, I never want to see Luxord again!” Demyx cried, loud ugly sobs that he did his best to suppress. Xigbar quickly took off his coat, placing it on top of the blond.

“Sorry I didn’t notice.” He stroked the blond’s hair for a few moments, then moved back to take a look at the rope tying him up. 

Luxord had actually made the knots fairly easy to undo… if you were able to see and reach for the rope ends. Demyx couldn’t do anything. The Dancer, without opposable thumbs, couldn’t do anything, even if Demyx had been able to see his own hands and properly direct the lesser Nobody. But Xigbar was able swiftly to pull at the ends of the rope and free the blond. 

Demyx sat up, rubbing at his wrists and flexing his fingers. Well, more like twitching his fingers. The coat draped over him fell down, and Demyx tried to pick it up, but his hands wouldn’t cooperate. Xigbar picked it up for him, and helped the blond place his arms through the coat arms backwards, before preparing to lift him up in a princess carry. 

“Where do you want to go?” Xigbar propped his chin on the blond’s head as he waited to hear the blond’s decision. Demyx leaned into Xigbar’s chest as he thought about it. His body was still heaving violently with his sobs, but having the physical barrier of Xigbar’s chest helped lessen the motion. 

“Your room.” Once Luxord couldn’t find Demyx, his own room would likely be the first place the platinum blond would check. Right now he needed someplace safe, where Luxord wouldn’t think to look for him, and he could regroup and sort out his feelings.

“Okay.” Xigbar lifted the blond up, and carried him through a portal into his room. From there, he hesitated where to put the blond. Putting him on the bed seemed the most comfortable, and there wasn’t really anywhere else to set him down. His room was too much of a mess, filled with gun parts and carelessly thrown magazines. He surreptitiously toed a porno featuring a lithe, naked blond man on the cover under the bed. Apparently his subconscious still knew his own feelings, even if he’d forgotten. He started to stride toward the bed, when a quivering voice interrupted him.

“Can-can I borrow your bath?” He asked desperately. “And could you get me some, some of my clothes from my room? I feel really gr-gr-gross right now. Um… you may want to clean your coat after this.” 

Xigbar silently acquiesced and picked his way through the clutter to his bathroom, depositing the blond, coat and all, into the dry bathtub. Unlike Demyx’s setup, which was a fancy tub in the middle of the room, with the shower nozzle hung directly above the center of the tub, Xigbar’s was the normal setup of shower and bath attached to the wall.

“Want me to get any soaps or anything while I’m there?” 

“U-um. The lavender bath salts, p-please. They should be near the, near the front of the cabinet.”

“Gotcha.” 

For no particular reason he could think of, after retrieving and absentmindedly putting his coat back on, he waited until he was outside of the bathroom to make the portal to Demyx’s room. An outside observer might have thought that Xigbar was just too dazed by having a hot, naked man in his tub, but Xigbar didn’t get dazed. Not since he was young and liked to stare at the Master as he talked. Nope.

Xigbar exited the portal into the blond’s bathroom, and checked the contents of the cabinet. Correction: he opened the door, he closed it, he opened it again. 

“How much bath stuff does he really need?” He grumbled at the woodwork. A closer look revealed the requested salts in the second row, and he placed them into his pocket. 

Two people were very surprised when Xigbar exited the bathroom, only to find Zexion in Demyx’s room as well. Zexion quickly moved his hand behind his back, but Xigbar still managed to see a flash of what looked like underwear in the Schemer’s hand. 

“What are you doing here, Xigbar?” Zexion asked smoothly, a slight edge to his tone.

“...I’m looking for Demyx. We’re supposed to have a mission tomorrow, and I want to make sure he doesn’t bail. What are you here for?”

“You were looking for him in his bathroom?”

“I had to piss. I figured he wouldn’t mind.” 

Zexion looked slightly disgusted. “Well, he obviously isn’t here, so you should leave.”

“What about you? You still haven’t told me what you’re here for.” 

Zexion scowled and the atmosphere in the room grew darker. Xigbar figured now would be a good time to retreat.

“You know what? Forget I said anything. I’m just going to go.” He held his hands up and walked backwards into a portal back to his room. 

Once back to safety, he pulled out some clean clothes of his own, then knocked on the bathroom door once, before opening it. He ogled the blond who was happily splashing about in the water. At least he’d stopped crying. 

“Hey, I got you the salts. But I couldn’t get you the clothes because someone else was there. I’ve got some of mine here, they should fit well enough.” 

Demyx blushed under Xigbar’s leer, and seemed unsure whether he should show off his body or shrink away and try to cover himself. This wasn’t the first time Xigbar had seen him, but while he was used to Luxord’s gaze at this point, he wasn’t used to Xigbar’s. 

Demyx watched as Xigbar swaggered slightly to the tub, handing over the salts while deliberately giving Demyx’s lower half a stare, before moving to the toilet, setting down the seat and lid, and sitting down. Xigbar grinned, and Demyx squirmed in place. He knew that Xigbar couldn’t see into the tub from that angle, that at most he should see only half of his chest, but Demyx still felt as though Xigbar could see all of him. Despite everything, little Demyx started to perk up. 

Hastily, Demyx poured some of the salts into the bath, long practice ensuring he didn’t put in too much and waste it. 

The calming scent of lavender filled the air, and helped him unconsciously relax. That is, until he looked up and saw Xigbar still smirking at him. 

Desperately, Demyx closed his eyes and scrunched down while leaning back against the tub wall. Even if he got riled up, even if Xigbar reciprocated and wanted a fun time, there was no way of knowing how his body would react to a touch other than Luxord’s. Probably, he wouldn’t be able to properly come, and his body would be left feeling unsatisfied. It wasn’t like all those months ago when he’d come in Xigbar’s mouth… and he really shouldn’t think about Xigbar’s mouth right now. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to mentally “ommmm” to tranquility. _ It’ll be okay, Demyx, _ he told himself. _ Just breathe in the lavender… _ but oh, shit, his nose had gotten used to the smell and unless he poured more in, he could barely smell it anymore. 

He opened his eyes in a split second of panic, only to see his body in shadow. He looked up, to Xigbar.

“What’cha doing, ignoring a guy in his own bathroom?” 

“Don’t guys usually take baths alone? Maybe you should leave?” 

“Are you sure you want me to?” Xigbar wiggled his eyebrows in little Demyx’s direction. “Looks like you could use the company.” He leered smugly. 

Half out of embarrassment, half instinct, Demyx used his water to splash Xigbar in the face. Xigbar spluttered, and spit out the floral tasting water that had gotten into his mouth.

“Uh-huh. Guess you did want my company after all.” He retreated to the toilet to take off his boots, unceremoniously squashing the clothes he’d brought with his butt, as he reached down to undo the laces. Once his boats were off, he stripped fairly quickly, leaving his clothes on the sink to differentiate them from the clean ones for Demyx on the toilet. The whole time, Demyx just stared at him in shock. 

“Hey, what are you doing?!” He protested squeakily, as Xigbar, now naked, walked toward the tub. “The tub’s not big enough for both of us! Wait until I’m out!” 

“But, Demyx.” Xigbar put on his most innocent look, which just gave him the sleaziness of a used car salesman. “I’m feeling ‘gross’ after I put my coat back on when it had… stuff on it. And it is _ my _tub that you’re sitting in. Scooch up toward the front and I’m sure we can make it work.” Guiltily, the blond obliged. Xigbar didn’t need to know that it was Luxord’s cum on his coat, not his. He scrubbed at his stomach with his right hand to make sure it was all gone. 

Xigbar got in behind him, and somehow his legs did fit around Demyx’s body. Demyx felt the older man pull him backwards, until his back was against Xigbar’s chest. 

Demyx felt a little uncomfortable, both because of the hardness he could feel poking his lower back, and how on “display” he was. All Xigbar had to do was look down to get an eyeful. 

Xigbar leaned forward slightly, squashing Demyx in the process, as he reached for the soap in its dish beside the tub. Leaning back, he dunked it in the water, rubbed it vigorously to create suds, then held it in front of Demyx.

“Hold it.” The blond lifted his hands to receive the soap. He started rubbing it himself, before a hand to his wrist stopped him. 

“Uh-uh. Just hold it. I’ll do the rest.” 

Demyx shivered as Xigbar’s other hand came up to caress his neck. 

Either Xigbar had a thing for necks, or he remembered the blond’s reaction from last time. 

“Still sensitive,” Xigbar remarked. The latter, then. 

Xigbar slid his hand over the blond’s neck in a long stroke, before gliding it over his shoulder. Demyx wanted to move forward to let Xigbar reach the back part of his shoulder, but the hand that had been on his wrist now pressed him backwards via fingers splayed over his chest, palm warm against his nipple.

“Oh, no, you don’t. I want to be able to see what I’m doing.” 

“But.”

“Just lie back and let me fondle you. Did I say ‘fondle you?’ I meant, clean you.” 

Demyx blushed furiously, but little Demyx seemed to have no similar objections, as it plumped up a little at the frank words. 

Xigbar stared with interest, and the cock hardened even further the longer he looked. Finally, Demyx couldn’t take it anymore, and gripping the soap in his left hand, he plunged his right hand down to cup himself protectively. 

“Nothin’ wrong with being an exhibitionist.” Xigbar huffed. “You don’t need to hide yourself.” 

“Stop looking,” came the strangled reply.

“Fine.” Xigbar rolled his eye, but obligingly moved his gaze back to the blond’s shoulder. 

He continued soaping Demyx’s upper body, sticking only to the areas above water. Paying special attention to the blond’s collarbone, he washed the other areas perfunctorily, if sensually, pausing from time to time to liberate the soap from Demyx to resuds his hands. 

By the time he was done with all the areas above the water, Demyx was one giant blush. Unlike Luxord, whose touches were fleeting and ephemeral, Xigbar’s touches were solid and electrifying. Demyx’s right hand was holding onto himself now almost as a way to hang on and ride out the sensations, than to act as a cover. 

“Did you like that? Or am I still not allowed to look and judge my own performance so far?” 

“So far?” The blond’s voice was still strangled.

“As if you’re completely clean right now. Unless you plan on staying dirty from your stomach down?” 

A squeak, unidentifiable as any word, emitted from the blond. He kept his right hand firmly in place, but wordlessly plopped the soap in his left into Xigbar’s relaxed hand. Xigbar hadn’t been expecting it, and after a fumble, the soap dropped into the tub. 

“Shit,” he grumbled, before huffing a laugh. “Well, I guess that’s one way to tell me I’m doing all right.” 

He fished the soap out from where it was resting against Demyx’s thigh, making sure to give said thigh a stroke with his index finger as he moved away. 

For the next part, instead of uselessly sudsing his hands then have the water wash it away, he directly applied the bar of soap to Demyx’s skin. While his right hand used the soap to clean, his left rubbed any remaining “traces” of the soap off, along with gently splashing water on Demyx’s upper body to rinse him off. Really it was all just an excuse to continue touching the blond’s skin, and they both knew it. 

After cleaning Demyx’s stomach, Xigbar started on the long, lean legs, Demyx obligingly scrunching each leg up as necessary so Xigbar could reach. When he was done with the second leg, he held it to prevent Demyx putting it back down.

“Gotta clean the back too. Unless you want to do it yourself? And what do you want to do about the front? I wouldn’t mind the show.” 

Demyx faintly gurgled. “I, uh, don’t think directly applying the soap to my dick is going to work very well…” 

Xigbar created a portal and put his foot in, the end coming up to the valve that kept the water in so he could toe it down. 

“There. Once you’re clean, we can just turn on the shower to rinse you off.” 

“...”

Xigbar leaned back and nonchalantly loosely embraced the dirty blond as they waited for the water to drain. He stared up at the ceiling and absentmindedly pondered how he could get Demyx to fall for him. That didn’t stop him from noticing the blond tensing and hunching into himself.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.

“Why… are you doing this? Don’t you care that I’ve been with Luxord all this time? Or that... that my body’s… become dependent on him?” His voice got small on the last sentence, highlighting his vulnerability. 

“If you were happy with him, I wouldn’t care. But you say you weren’t, so of course it bothers me. I like you, and I want you to be happy. As for the dependence thing, if coming once isn’t enough, I just need to make you come more than once, don’t I? And if that doesn’t work, I’m sure we can figure something out. The brain can be trained, but it can be _ retrained _ too, you know. Of course… all that depends on whether you’re fine with _ me. _” 

“You like me?”

“Why are you so surprised?”

“Most people don’t like me.” 

“See, that would work—if I were just anyone. ‘Cept I’m not. I’m me.” 

“Oh.” 

“Uh-huh.”

“This is a lot to process.”

“Well, you fine with continuing while you think about it?” 

“Um… okay.” 

Xigbar smirked against Demyx’s shoulder and immediately started sudsing his hands again. Depositing the soap back in its dish for now, he carefully cleaned the area around the blond’s asshole. He circled his finger once around the opening, but didn’t enter. He’d wait until they had proper lube for that. 

Looking down at Demyx’s hands, he started massaging the blond’s balls and drawled, “So… you going to clean your own dick? Or you going to let go and let me do it?” 

Demyx involuntarily jerked into the sensation and groaned. 

“If you,” he swallowed, “keep your hand there, I’ll do it myself.” 

Xigbar grinned. “Fair enough.” 

Finally, Demyx let go of his cock and Xigbar was able to see it in its fully aroused state. He took his time studying it, in a way he hadn’t been able to during their poker game, all those months ago. Demyx seemed to oblige his desire to look, as he reached for the soap in a way that left him as exposed as possible, his cock twitching under Xigbar’s gaze. All too soon, Demyx had soaped up his right hand and obscured his cock from full view once more. But Xigbar didn’t mind, as he watched the cockhead peek in and out of view as Demyx pleasured himself. 

Demyx, on the other hand, could hardly believe his own shamelessness. But between the hand on his balls, and the knowledge that he was putting on a _ show _ and that Xigbar _ liked _ it, liked _ him_, he found himself feeling far hotter than he had in a long time. 

He lasted only a few minutes, as the pleasure ran through him, causing him to cry out, “Xig—!” He came, thick ropes landing on his newly cleaned chest and stomach. 

He relaxed against Xigbar’s chest and pondered. That orgasm was much more intense than any he’d had with Luxord, even if the older blond had used his powers to stretch out the orgasm indefinitely. Although his pleasure centers were already crying out that it hadn’t lasted long enough, for the first time, he felt hope that he might be able to break with Luxord completely. 

A sudden kiss to his temple broke his reverie, and unexpectedly, his chest felt a trace of warmth where his heart should have been. 

“Well, let’s get rinsed and dried off, and move to the bed for round two.” Xigbar wiggled his eyebrows. Again. This time, Demyx was looking forward to what that brow wiggle promised. 

***

Later, when Demyx was sleeping, cuddled against the Freeshooter, the blond cutely dressed in Xigbar’s slightly too big shirt, both of them fully satisfied, Xigbar stared at the stain on his ceiling, caused by him changing the gravity of Demyx’s second release, to the blond’s great amusement. 

Something needed to be done about Zexion. Luxord he could handle. Once Zexion and his illusions were out of the way, the goateed man likely wouldn’t care about Demyx anymore. No, it was Zexion who was dangerous. Zexion who might sabotage any relationship between him and Demyx. Zexion who’s motives were unknown, but who clearly wasn’t above hurting Demyx to get what he wanted.

When Marluxia had first come to him with the suggestion of using Castle Oblivion as a secondary base, he’d been distracted. It was the day after the poker game and he’d been frantically cleaning his room in the hope that the blond would visit him. Even without his emotions, he’d still wanted a sexual relationship with Demyx. Now, Castle Oblivion didn’t seem like such a bad idea to bring up to Xemnas after all. And if he spread the idea that there might be traitors… Saïx would be sure to send Axel. As long as he made sure Zexion went, his little problem would be taken care of. And Demyx would be safe. 

******

Omake Corner:

The next day, Xaldin passed by Xigbar in the dining hall before pausing and wrinkling his nose.

“Xigbar, why do you smell like flowers?”


	3. In the case of "Where I've Never Let You Before."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xigbar confesses everything. (And the truth behind the original poker game gets found out.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has two omakes.

In the case of “Where I’ve Never Let You Before.”

******

He had been an idiot. Thinking back to all those times he had told the blond not to get sentimental or not to develop feelings for him, Xigbar could now see how colossally stupid and insensitive he’d been. Well, there was only one thing he could do about it now.

He got up, and with a nod of thanks and “I owe you one,” he left, creating a portal to his own room. 

The lights in his room were dim, and the figure on his bed was clearly his sleeping boyfriend. Demyx had stolen one of Xigbar’s shirts again. He claimed that the Dusks kept misplacing his own clothes, but Xigbar never said a word of complaint. Even without love, he’d thought the blond too cute wearing the slightly oversized clothes. 

The blond had been having trouble sleeping lately. Lexaeus had taken him aside the other day and asked if Demyx was showing any other signs of depression. He’d stupidly dismissed the giant’s worry. Now, he sat down on the bed slowly, trying not to wake the blond.

It didn’t work. Even using his powers to make himself as light as possible, he somehow still woke Demyx.

“...Xiggy…?” The blond rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as he sat up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’okay.” 

“Demyx, I need to talk to you. I need to tell you something.”

The blond opened his eyes wide, an alarmed expression on his face. “You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

“No. But you might want to break up with me after I’ve told you.”

“Just… tell me.” Demyx bit his lip anxiously.

“I was wrong. About the whole no falling in love thing. I never should have told you that. And you deserve to know the truth.” 

He told him everything.

***

“So, let me recap and make sure I’m understanding everything. You’ve been in love with me for years. But because I’ve been so oblivious to your flirting, you persuaded Luxord to host a strip poker game and invite me, in the hopes that you’d at least get to see me naked. When I passed out, Zexion came and put the both of you under illusions and made you forget that you love me. Then, today, you visited Naminé because you were worried about me, and she helped you recover your true memories. Do I have that right?” 

Xigbar nodded miserably.

“You… really love me?”

“Yeah.”

Slowly, Demyx moved over, and put his arms around Xigbar. 

“Stupid Xiggy.” He mumbled. “I love you too.” And burst into tears. 

***

Half an hour of hugging and comforting the blond later, with Demyx’s head on Xigbar’s shoulder, the two stared up at the speckled ceiling, caused by the blond never getting tired of Xigbar using his powers to fling the blond’s release onto that surface. It was always a surefire way to get a giggle out of Demyx. Usually. It hadn’t worked so well lately. 

“What now?” The blond questioned.

“What do you mean?”

“What if Zexion finds out you undid his illusion?”

“It might help if I knew why he did it in the first place…” 

“Um, the past few days, Zexion’s been approaching me, asking me if I’m happy with you. Implying that he could make me happier. I’ve been turning him down, but frankly his reaction’s been scaring me.” 

“I guess… he was hoping I’d make you so unhappy, you’d choose him instead?” 

“But why choose now of all times to approach me?”

“Lexaeus…?”

“Hm?”

“He was asking me if you were okay. I brushed him off, but he and Zexion are best friends. Maybe Lexaeus told Zexion his worries? Wait, are you okay?”

“...I, uh, I’ve been pretty depressed lately. Trying to hide my emotions for you just led me to feeling empty all around. It might take me some time to recover, but I think I’ll be okay. I hope.” 

Xigbar squeezed Demyx closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Demyx smiled and kissed him. It had been a long time since Xigbar had seen that smile on Demyx, even if it was a little weak. 

“But… what are we going to do about Zexion, Xiggy?”

“You know…” Xigbar started slowly, remembering. “Marluxia came to me and suggested setting up Castle Oblivion as a secondary base of operations. I was distracted at the time, but it might be a good idea to suggest to Xemnas after all. So long as Zexion gets sent there, he won’t be able to hurt you or us.”

“But what if he comes back?” Demyx looked at him, pouting in worry. 

Xigbar smirked. “Don’t worry, Dem. I’ll make sure he can’t come back.” Something dark shone in the blond’s eyes.

“Okay, Xiggy. I trust you.” 

Xigbar’s breath caught, as the look in Demyx’s eyes reminded him once more that the blond wasn’t as nice as he liked to portray himself. He’d always found this side of Demyx incredibly hot. 

“You, uh, feeling up to creating some more artwork on the ceiling?” He questioned dryly. 

On cue, he received a mischievous giggle. “Why, Xiggy, is talking about getting rid of Zexion making you horny? Should I be jealous?” 

“The only thing making me horny here is you.” He rolled the blond to be on top of him and gave him a leisurely kiss. “And you haven’t answered my question.” 

The pantsless blond ground his hips against his still fully clothed and coated boyfriend. “I don’t know, Xiggy.” He said in a light, teasing tone. “Maybe if you used those magic fingers of yours, I might be persuaded.” He smirked. 

“You do love my fingers, don’t’cha?” Xigbar grinned with an eyeroll. 

“Yup.”

Placing his hands on the blond’s bubble butt, he noticed something a little strange.

“Are you wearing my underwear?” He raised a brow.

“All my clean ones are missing! I swear, it’s like someone keeps taking them or something.” Demyx grumbled to himself. 

“...Maybe you should stay here for a few days? If someone’s been entering your room…” 

“...That’s a good idea, but let’s not talk about it right now…” Demyx ground his hips again to make his point. 

“Okay, okay.” Xigbar complied, before slipping his fingers up underneath the back leg openings of his underwear to cup and knead the blond’s posterior. Hm… there was something to be said for the blond wearing the wrong underwear: it made it easier for sneaky fingers to get inside. 

Demyx bucked and just gave him a _ look_. 

“That feels really good, but if you’re going to be persuading me, you’ll probably need your gloves _ off_.” 

“As if. If it feels good, I should keep my left glove _ on_. I only need one hand to _ persuade _ you, don’t I?” 

“Oh.” He shivered at the idea. “Okay, yeah.” 

Xigbar moved his right hand and let the blond remove his glove, all the while his left continued kneading and caressing, now spread out to try and encompass both cheeks, now back to just the one. 

Demyx’s face was red with desire as he grabbed the lube from under the pillow, and helped spread it on Xigbar’s fingers. He wiped his hands on his own shirt, knowing from experience the water based lube would come out in the wash. 

“If I’m going to be _ persuading _you,” Xigbar sniggered. “At least pull down the front,” he gestured at the underwear, “so I can figure out if it’s working.” The blond complied with a heated look, boldly showing the older man his erection. 

“Hey, I haven’t done anything yet, and you already look persuaded to me. Guess I don’t need to finger you after all.” Xigbar teased.

“Xiggy…” Demyx whined and lightly smacked his shoulder. “In that case, I don’t have to undo your pants either. You can just stay in there.” 

“You know with my powers it wouldn’t make a difference, right? I could always just portal myself inside you. It’d be awkward, but I could do it…” 

“That’s…” Demyx’s pupils were blown wide at something he was imagining. “What about during a meeting…?” He almost seemed embarrassed to be asking, but the eagerness in his voice betrayed him. 

“You want me to fuck you in front of the whole Organization?” Xigbar nearly purred. “Not just fingering you or jerking you off?” He confirmed.

“Yeah…” 

His own cock twitched in his pants and became harder.

“I think I can arrange that. But can you stay silent? I know you have trouble with that just from my fingers.” And _ finally, _ Xigbar reached into the underwear again and plunged his first digit in. They had sex often enough that at this point he didn’t need to be careful with the first one. Demyx straightened and moaned, loving the feeling of Xigbar’s finger inside him. 

“Oh, _ please_.” The blond couldn’t resist begging. 

“‘Oh, please,’ what?” 

“Please fu…” Xigbar plunged in his middle finger and Demyx momentarily trailed off. “Fuck me.” 

“Now? Or in front of everybody?” 

“Both!” He cried, as Xigbar started scissoring inside him. 

“You want me to put my dick in right now? Or do you still want just my fingers?”

“Uh…” Demyx waffled. They’d had sex just that morning, so taking Xigbar in so quickly would probably be fine. But he did love being fingered so. Xiggy would forgive him for being selfish, right?

“Fingers…” 

“How’d I know you were going to say that?” Xigbar looked amused rather than frustrated. 

In thanks, Demyx reached down and undid Xigbar’s pants and pushed down his underwear, not even bothering to unzip his coat. He put some more lube on his hand, and started jerking Xigbar off. 

“You know,” the long haired man grunted. “If you had just scooched over and turned around, I could have fingered you while you gave me a blow job. In fact, we can still do that.” 

“But, Xiggy,” the blond kept as straight and innocent a face as possible. “If we did that, you wouldn’t be able to tell if I’ve been _ persuaded_.” 

Xigbar grumbled something unintelligible to himself, but realized he’d lost this battle. This time. 

After another minute of fingering, he put in a third. Demyx was practically bouncing on his hand now. It was making it rather difficult for him to caress the blond’s butt, so he gave up and moved his hand around to the front. Might as well touch his neglected cock and make him feel good all around.

Demyx gave him a “Xiggy—!” Half scandalized that Xigbar was dirtying his glove like that, half aroused by it. Xigbar filed the information away in his mind under possible new kinks to explore with the blond. It certainly helped that his boyfriend was so willing to try new things. He was a lucky man. 

After a few minutes, Demyx signaled with a particular whine, “Xig~gy~,” and Xigbar took that as his cue to stop both his hands. Several months of sex had taught him which whine meant the blond was too close to coming, and Xigbar had learned the hard way to pay attention. 

Demyx also stopped jerking Xigbar off, and he shuffled up a little, after finally removing his underwear, so he could be aligned with Xigbar’s dick. 

Crouching on one elbow and his knees, he kissed Xigbar as he guided the Freeshooter’s dick inside of him. 

Xigbar’s cock went in smoothly, as he bottomed out quickly. Xigbar continued kissing the blond as he waited for him to be ready to move. Meanwhile, he rubbed up and down slowly with his thumb on the blond’s dick. 

It didn’t take long for Demyx to rock his hips, and Xigbar let himself _ thrust _ out and into the blond. 

The force caused Demyx to give an involuntary bounce rather than the more usual voluntary ones the blond preferred when having sex in this position. The blond moaned into the kiss, clearly not minding in the slightest. Xigbar used his left hand to keep the blond’s hips still, deciding that this time he’d be the one doing all the work. The blond seemed perfectly content to stay in place, the lazy thing, as they continued kissing, with Xigbar snapping his hips up into Demyx and jerking him off with his right hand. 

Too soon, Demyx broke the kiss for that familiar whine and sat up, and Xigbar readied his gravity powers. Demyx came, and Xigbar changed the gravity of the cum so it continued its upward trajectory, all the way to the ceiling. It was Demyx’s pleased chuckle that created the vibrations that pushed him over the edge himself. 

Sated, Demyx pulled himself off of Xigbar and flopped onto his side on the bed, being sure to glomp onto the sharpshooter. 

“This is new. You didn’t use to hug me after sex before.”

“I wasn’t allowed to feel for you before.”

Xigbar winced. “Sorry.” 

“Say the magic words and I’ll forgive you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Demyx gave a tired beam. “You’re mine now. And you’re not allowed to forget that.” He yawned.

“Yeah. You’re mine too, and you can’t forget that either.” Xigbar lightly poked the sleepy Nocturne’s forehead. 

“Uh-huh. ‘Night, Xiggy.”

“Goodnight, Dem.”

And Xigbar spent the night fully clothed. But it was worth it.

******

Omake Corner:

The next day, during their regular meeting in the Round Room, as Xemnas drones on…

Saïx’s thoughts (¬_¬): why is Xigbar using a blanket and is Demyx _ moaning _? 

NaraMori’s Addition:

Saix: "Please remember to fill out your paperwork correctly. It's imperative that you-"

Demyx moans. 

Saix looks at him, "Is there something amiss to my direction?"

Demyx: "N-nothing! Whatever you said boss man!"

Saix: *cough* "It's imperative that you complete every section. From there we can make better decision on the direction of the organization and further our mutual goals-"

Demyx groans and wiggles in his chair. 

Saix stops. "Are you ill?!"

Demyx: "I'm so sick. I got it bad."

Xigbar raises his hand, "I'd be willing to take him."

Demyx whines, "Yes. Take me."

Xigbar opens a portal and they make a quick exit. 

Axel can't stop laughing. He tries. He really tries.

Roxas and Xion just look confused at their friends amusement. They'll probably ask Axel later.

Saix just groans in anger at the utter ridiculousness of it all. "Give me filled out paperwork or I'll turn you all to Dusks. Dismissed."


	4. In the case of "I Woke Up Tonight."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xigbar and Demyx have a mission to Atlantica. Things go a little wonky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has an omake corner.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any ruined childhoods.

In the case of “I Woke Up Tonight.”

******

Xigbar got up off his knees. Knowing what Zexion had done and knowing what his true feelings were didn’t really help with the current situation. Demyx was with Zexion now, and Xigbar rather doubted the blond would believe him if he came up to him and suddenly declared his love or accused Zexion of sabotage or something. 

But was Demyx happy with Zexion…? If he was, why was he looking so sickly now?

Troubled, Xigbar thanked Naminé and left. He had a mission with the blond tomorrow. Perhaps he could get answers then. 

***

The next day, Xigbar was forced to search the entire castle for the blond. He finally found him hiding tucked under a random staircase. 

“Demyx,” he said with some exasperation. “What are you doing? We have a mission.” Demyx shrank into himself further and didn’t say anything. 

“Come on, it’s Atlantica. You love going to Atlantica, right?” He tried coaxing.

The blond mumbled something that Xigbar couldn’t hear. 

“What’s that?” Xigbar leaned in closer, making the blond huddle further into his corner in fright. Xigbar frowned and backed up a little.

“I said: can you please do the mission on your own?” Demyx’s voice was still nearly inaudible, and the tone was filled with fear. And why was Demyx being polite? 

“Demyx, are you okay?” Xigbar was weirded out by the blond’s uncharacteristic manner. 

“I’m fine!” The blond squeaked. Literally squeaked. 

“I bet you’ll feel better in Atlantica. With all the nice water surrounding you. And all the singing that goes on there. Come with me. You don’t even have to do any fighting. I won’t tell Saïx.” The blond looked tempted. “But if you remain here and Saïx finds you… well, I won’t be able to help you if I’m already off world.” Finally the blond scooched out of his corner and stood up. He looked at the hand Xigbar offered him, chewed his lip, and pretended he didn’t see it. Xigbar couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, but figured he’d made enough of a victory for now.

He opened the portal and gestured for the blond to go in first. Very unwillingly, Demyx did. 

When Xigbar exited the portal, the first thing he saw was Demyx’s back, covered in an ugly, giant black VI. Demyx quickly tried to find someplace to hide, but his humpback whale tail clearly wasn’t made for speed. Not to mention, his tail seemed to be limping. The second thing Xigbar noticed was the ring of bruises around Demyx’s neck, and what looked like more bruises, along with burn wounds, scattered here and there over his body. Some were healed, some were healing, and some even looked infected. 

Xigbar used his orca tail to maneuver in front of Demyx, thankful that he was a faster species. “Hold up! Stop running. Demyx, what happened? Who did this to you?” He said in shock, not really registering that he already knew the answer. The answer tattooed on the blond’s back. 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” The blond refused to look into his eyes. And now Xigbar could hear the rasp in Demyx’s throat. Demyx wasn’t being quiet entirely by choice. 

“You’re clearly not fine. Look, why don’t you take this potion,” he rummaged through the black satchel his coat had transformed into and found said item. It was larger than the satchel should be able to fit, but the black coats were convenient that way. “And we go find somewhere to sit. Maybe see a concert from a distance?” 

Demyx rapidly shook his head and waved his hands, refusing the potion. “I’m not allowed to take potions. And I’m not allowed to talk to you!” The blond seemed to realize that he said more than he was supposed to, and he turned and fled. 

Again, Xigbar got in front of him, and again, Demyx turned and fled. They kept at it until Demyx just floated in the water, dead tired. All that time, Xigbar made no move to touch Demyx, even though he could have grabbed him and ended this charade from the start. Not only were orcas much, much faster than humpbacks, Demyx’s limp just became more and more pronounced as time went on. 

Cautiously, Xigbar approached. “Why aren’t you allowed to talk to me?” He asked as gently as he could. 

Demyx hide his face in his hands. “I don’t know,” came the muffled response. “All I know is that he hates me talking to you more than anyone.” 

“What happens if you talk to me?”

“...I get punished.” Demyx’s voice was very small, almost as if he were afraid Zexion would be able to hear them talking at that very moment. 

Xigbar felt his heart break. “Oh, Demyx. I’m so sorry.” 

“S’not like you’re the one who’s hurting me.” The blond murmured. 

“Yeah, but he’s hurting you because of me, right?” 

“Partly, although I have no idea why…”

“...” Xigbar knew he shouldn’t say anything. Knew that he was just taking advantage of the blond’s vulnerability. But how else was he supposed to convince Demyx to leave Zexion, damn it! 

“It’s probably because he knows about my feelings for you.”

“Feelings?”

“Yeah. He found out that night we had the poker game. That I’m in love with you.” 

Demyx’s jaw dropped, and he started at Xigbar in confusion. “What?”

“Yeah, when you were passed out, he used his illusions on me and Luxord. Questioned us as to why we touched you. He found out my feelings then.” No need to tell the blond that Zexion has also made him forget those feelings for all these months. That would just add unnecessary confusion.

“...Why are you telling me this now? Why didn’t you tell me then?” Demyx was almost shouting by the end of the second sentence, as best he could with his sore throat.

“...I didn’t think you liked me back. Didn’t think you _ would _ Iike me back. And then you were with Zexion.” He shrugged, simplifying the truth as much as possible. 

Demyx just slowly shook his head.

“...I don’t know how I feel about this. What you’re saying, I can’t even process it. Not right now. I’ve been living a nightmare for months now. And there’s no way out.” Even though they were underwater, Xigbar could tell that Demyx was crying. 

“Let me help you.”

“How?” The question was agonized and bitter. 

“The day after the poker game, Marluxia came to me and suggested setting up Castle Oblivion as a secondary base. I was distracted, because I was cleaning up my room in the hope that you’d visit, but it’s a good idea. If I suggest it to Xemnas, and make sure Zexion gets sent, he won’t be able to hurt you anymore.”

“But for how long would he be there for?”

“...Permanently.” 

“You can’t know that.”

“Not even if I know how to ensure he gets killed while he’s there?” 

“How do I know I can trust you?”

“Just wait a few more days.” 

“...Okay.” 

“When he’s gone, will you take the potion for me?”

Demyx silently nodded. 

They spent the rest of the mission, Xigbar fighting for the both of them, Demyx lying in a sun spot on a rock on his stomach, resting. 

When Xigbar had defeated all the enemies, he came up to the blond, and traced the left part of the “V.” 

Demyx shivered, then went very still with the slightest of whimpers. Startled, Xigbar swam a step back. 

“Whoa, sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“You’re worried about hurting me?” The blond seemed fragile and bewildered.

“Well, yeah. Of course I am.”

Demyx sat up and seemed to mull something over. The sun was making him look almost golden, even as it highlighted the sorry state his body was in. 

Xigbar’s higher instincts desperately wanted to rub some potion on all the wounds of the blond. His baser urges, on the other hand, were begging him just to rub and rub and maybe see what difference being a merman would make on the blond’s penis. Just imagining playing with the blond in this state, Demyx trustingly sitting on his “lap” as Xigbar fiddled with him, was making Xigbar unpresentable. 

He nonchalantly turned around and pretended to be looking for more Heartless, all the while mentally cursing at the head of his dick to return into the slit it was peeking out from. He glanced down and saw that the pink tapered head was quite visible against the white and black of the rest of his lower body. He supposed that’s what happened on a world where the inhabitants didn’t wear pants. 

Xigbar felt Demyx swim up beside him and look outward as well. 

“What is it? Are there more Heartless?” The blond asked, concerned. 

“Nah, I was just checking.” He tried subtlety to twist his tail away from the blond, but the motion only attracted the blond’s attention. 

“Oh.” The blond’s tone was understanding, with some curiosity mixed in. “I suppose puberty must be even more awkward for merpeople than it is for us.” 

“Do you even remember puberty?” Xigbar grumbled. 

“No. Do you?”

Xigbar hesitated. He’d been forced to live through quite a few different bodies’ puberty. But his first one, in his own body, was a bit hazy at this point. He remembered that it primarily featured fantasies over the Master, but not much else. In the end, he didn’t answer.

“So, uh, do you want me to go away and give you some privacy?” The blond gestured nervously, then looked around them. “If there’s really a place you can be private in the open ocean…”

“Nah, I’m just going to ignore it.” 

“Ignore it?” The blond’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re not at all curious…?”

“I am, but… you wouldn’t mind, knowing that I’d be jacking off to you?” The blond flushed and spun in place a few times, as though he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

He then worried his lip and crossed his arms over his chest defensively before speaking: 

“If… you can promise not to touch me, I’ll jerk you off.” 

Now it was Xigbar’s turn to be dumbfounded. 

“...What?”

“Hey, man, I’m curious too. But I really don’t think I can get hard right now—my body’s too worn out. If you’re okay with my basically using your feelings to satisfy my curiosity, and can keep your hands to yourself, I don’t mind…” 

“Yeah, I can do that, but are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

“...Zexion only ever does stuff _ to _ me. He never makes me do stuff to him. So, I should be all right… And, I want to get used to thinking about sex in a positive manner again, if you’re really going to help me get rid of him...” 

More of Xigbar’s penis poked out, as he was turned on by the blond’s casual ruthlessness. 

“I guess we’re in agreement.” The blond approached warily, ready to dart away (futily) if Xigbar made the slightest wrong move. Xigbar clasped his hands behind his back as a reminder not to touch, and tried not to leer too hard. His lips kept twitching, though, and his dick grew the closer Demyx got. 

By the time Demyx reached out his hand, the whole thing was out of its slit. Xigbar looked down and found it was somewhat longer than as a human, but not outrageously so. It was thinner than he was used to, reminding him a bit of the shape of a waxed candle. And it was very pink. He didn’t seem to have any balls, but he supposed they could still be inside his body.

Demyx cautiously held him, and Xigbar moaned, feeling more sensitive than usual. His hips twitched and his cock curled around Demyx’s hand. 

“Hey!” The blond exclaimed in alarm.

“It did it on its own!” Xigbar defended. 

“Hmm…” The blond hummed, looking thoughtful, now that he knew that Xigbar didn’t do it on purpose. “I wonder…” He gave a slight squeeze.

“Wonder what?” Xigbar grunted, as his hips twitched again and his cock unfurled. Another twitch and his cock retracted a little before springing back out. Apparently, his cock was controlled by his hips, although how that worked, Xigbar had yet to figure out. 

“What it would feel like rubbing against mine…” The blond murmured, more to himself than to Xigbar. “My asshole still hurts, but mermen seem to have another hole…” He then spoke louder: “Xigbar. Don’t move.” Nervously, he got closer, and guided Xigbar’s dick into his own slit. 

The first thing Xigbar felt was squishy warmth. Against all odds, it was not too small inside Demyx; in fact, he fit perfectly. Without his conscious control, Xigbar’s hips started twitching like crazy, and Xigbar felt himself rubbing back and forth against the blond’s cock, while his body remained otherwise still. 

Demyx had kept some distance between them at first, but when Xigbar’s cock started pistoning, he moved forward eagerly until their lower bodies were flush against each other. The movements of Xigbar’s hips forced Demyx’s to move, and Xigbar felt Demyx’s cock entering his slit, all the while rubbing back.

Demyx’s face was red and he stifled a small moan with his hand. “That feels… really good.” 

Xigbar was inclined to agree. It felt nothing like having sex as a human being, but it felt good in a completely different way. Xigbar had never bottomed before, but now, penetrating and being penetrated at the same time, he wondered if he’d been missing out. Although there was something to be said about merman biology and not needing preparation. 

Demyx moaned behind his hand again, and Xigbar clenched his hands around his forearms tighter. Mustn’t… scare… Demyx… But Demyx looked oh so cute right now.

A particularly violent twitch ran through his whole body due to how turned on he was, and he felt his penis hook around something inside Demyx at the same time the blond’s penis hooked around something inside of him. Whatever signal his twitch set off must have provoked the same response in Demyx. 

He came. Well, that is to say, he orgasmed, his body locking up instead of the shuddering motion he was used to while orgasming. Once Xigbar came down from his high, he noticed a few things. For one thing, he was still coming. For another, so was Demyx. And they were still hooked together. 

Experimentally, he tried moving away, but he and Demyx seemed locked in place, completely unable to move their hips, much less move away from each other.

He did, however, set off a negative response in his own instincts, which irrationally told him to stay still, so his eggs could be fertilized. Male mermen couldn’t get pregnant, could they? ...Could they? 

The feeling of being filled with Demyx’s sperm was setting off steady sparks of pleasure, which, he guessed, really shouldn’t happen without biological reason… But they weren’t fish! They were half whales and whales didn’t have eggs… no, wait, that was wrong. Mammals had eggs on the inside… 

Xigbar blanched as his thoughts whirled round and round as he tried to reason with himself that it was impossible for him to become pregnant. 

Demyx wheeled his arms, making his own attempt to disengage. 

“Aw, man, how long do you figure we’ll be stuck like this?” 

Xigbar shrugged. 

“Geesh. I wonder where all the spunk will go once we return home? Think it’s going to end up in our stomachs? Or just disappear?” 

Xigbar felt a little irked that Demyx was smarter than him. Of _ course _ it didn’t matter whether male mermen could get pregnant. All they had to do was go home, and they’d be back to normal. And if Xigbar had a small, quiet thought about what might happen should they ever return to Atlantica, he immediately squashed it. No matter how pleasurable the sex was, unless he found out male mermen can’t get pregnant, he wasn’t going to risk coming back.

“Maybe… we should come back here and do this again sometime?” Demyx tried to make conversation. 

What the hell was “risk”? Pregnant? What’s that? Let’s come play every day! 

...Xigbar’s brain broke.

“Kingdom Hearts to Xigbar! Stop ignoring me, I’m bored.” The blond pouted. 

Xigbar cleared his throat after mentally clearing his mind. 

“How about we kiss?” Nope, still one track mind. 

Demyx’s face flinched.

“How about we not?”

“If you’re worried about my taking advantage of you, you could be the one in control of the kiss. Besides, we just had sex, what could a little kiss hurt?” 

“We just had… oh, we did just have sex, didn’t we?” 

“You’re only realizing that now?”

“Hey, I got caught up in the moment, okay? And it wasn’t like anything I’ve experienced before, so my brain didn’t equate it to sex.” 

“So, what did you think it was?”

“Mutual masturbation.” The blond flushed and looked away.

“Fair enough.” 

“...”

“...”

“...You’re not going to make fun of me?” The blond peeked at him.

“No. Unless you want me to?” Xigbar squinted in mild confusion.

Demyx desperately waved his hands in the universal “no” gesture, which had the unfortunate effect of jerking their lower bodies around. Xigbar was not amused when Demyx had tried to windmill earlier and this had happened, he was also not amused now.

“Oops.” Demyx looked at him guiltily, before trying to give him the innocent puppy eye look. In reaction to his increased desire to fuck the blond (again) because of that look, Xigbar’s cock inside Demyx pulsed and gave an extra burst of cum before settling back down to its steady stream. Demyx hid his mouth again as he gave another moan, and Xigbar felt a rush of cum inside himself from Demyx. He closed his eye, as the sensation was as intense as a mini orgasm. 

“I don’t get it. Why does it feel better to be filled with cum than to do the cumming? This makes no sense!” Demyx complained. 

“Merman biology?” Xigbar hazarded. 

“What evolutionary purpose does it serve? If guys aren’t enjoying the process of impregnating women beyond the initial orgasm, why would they bother? Wouldn’t they just end up having sex with other men only? How can there still be any merpeople running, er, swimming around?” Xigbar did not like where Demyx’s surprisingly logical thought process was leading him. “Unless… women have dicks too?” Well, that was not where Xigbar thought Demyx was going. “Yeah, if all merpeople had dicks, it would make sense if guys get pleasure from being filled…” 

“You’re not at all worried that it could be because male mermen can give birth too?” 

“...Then why would there be any female mermaids?” 

“For milk?” 

“...”

“...”

“I still think my female dicks idea makes more sense.” 

Xigbar abruptly changed the subject: “...Well, now that we’ve established that we have had sex, although technically I guess we’re still in the middle of it, would you like to give me that kiss?”

Demyx narrowed his eyes at Xigbar, but didn’t shy away. 

“Fine.” He muttered. “Don’t. Move.”

Xigbar just looked pleased with himself.

Demyx grabbed Xigbar’s chin, and pressed his lips against Xigbar’s. Xigbar kissed back, passively, not making any moves the blond hadn’t first. 

It wasn’t long before Demyx deepened the kiss and Xigbar let Demyx’s tongue enter, playing with the blond’s tongue only when it was close. 

The blond didn't seem to notice when they finally unlocked, too wrapped up in kissing Xigbar, but Xigbar did. Xigbar felt his penis retract with what he was sure, if they’d been on land, would have been a squelch. He was sloshy and bloated, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. 

Demyx broke the kiss and moved away a little.

Apparently he _ had _ noticed. 

“We should return to the castle before it gets too late.” 

“Yeah,” Xigbar responded lamely, slightly disappointed. 

“I wouldn’t object to doing this again sometime.”

“Yeah?” Xigbar have a slight grin.

“Yeah.”

***

They portaled back to the Grey Room, to find Zexion waiting. 

Xigbar forced himself to turn away from the blond and casually tell Saïx the mission was finished. 

He strode away, heading for Xemnas’ office, as he heard Zexion ask: “Did you talk to him?”

“No.” Demyx shook his head.

“Did he say anything about…” Xigbar presumed Zexion was eyeing the wounds hidden beneath the coat.

“No. He didn’t care at all.”

“Good.”

Xigbar gritted his teeth and sped up. 

******

Omake Corner:

Another day, another trip to Atlantica… 

“Baby beluga, oh, baby beluga. With tomorrow’s sun, another day’s begun.” 

Xigbar watched fondly as Demyx sang and swam happily. 

“You know, Demyx,” he called. “Orcas _ eat _ humpbacks.”

Demyx immediately stopped swimming and singing and looked at Xigbar. (⊙o⊙)

“Are you going to eat me, Xiggy?” He looked a little tearful.

“Only if you want me to.” Xigbar promised with a leer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thirsty for merman XigDem/Momxu since... March, I think? But I had no confidence in writing it myself. So, I filled out a kink meme prompt, and asked two different people who were better smut writers than me, if they would be willing to fill it. One was, one wasn't, but at this point, after all these months of waiting and practicing writing smut, I figured I should give it a try. I hope it was okay. -_-;;; If anyone wants to write me some Merman XigDem or Momxu smut for my bday which is coming up in a couple of weeks, well, I wouldn't say "no." ^_^ (Although I can't promise that I'll get as excited as I already am for the present NaraMori's giving me.)


End file.
